Un tout petit
by Strawberry Lawly
Summary: Kadoma en avait assez! Le monde semblait s'acharner à lui rappeler à tout les instants combien il était petit et efféminé. Tout le monde, vraiment? Shonen Ai


**Auteur :** Strawberry Lawly  
**Fandom:** Hanakimi  
**Pairing :** Kadoma x Kujo  
**Genre:** Shonen ai/friendship toussa toussa, minific 

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci a Becca pour sa bêta lecture!

C'est ma première fic, alors si vous la trouvez nulle soyez sans pitié! Que je puisse progresser ! Bonne lecture!

**Un tout petit**

- J'en ai assez assez ASSEZ! S'exclama Kadoma en se regardant une énième

fois dans le miroir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore? Demanda son colocataire en passant la

tête à travers la mince ouverture de la porte de la salle d'eau commune.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'une serviette humide en pleine figure

et n'eut que le temps de voir filer la petite silhouette de Kadoma. Il resta un moment

hébété avant de ramasser les serviettes et de retourner dans sa

chambre.

Kadoma était déjà couché dans son futon et avait ramené la couverture

sur lui. Les petits sanglots étouffés et le léger tremblement de la forme

recroquevillée ne laissaient pas de place au doute quant à l'état dans

lequel le jeune karatéka se trouvait.

Mal à l'aise, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, Hirataka

s'approcha doucement et posa maladroitement la main sur ce qu'il pensait être

l'épaule de Kadoma. Cela s'avéra être sa tête._"Il est décidément bien maigre"_, s'égara un moment Hirataka. - Hé, si c'est à cause de l'entraînement, c'est pas grave, c'est pas de

ta faute si tu n'as pas pu finir l'exercice! Il était super dur! Même les terminales soufflaient comme des boeufs à la fin!. - ... - Kadoma? - Laisse moi!

Hirataka se recula vivement, comme s'il avait reçu ces mots comme une gifle en pleine face.

Le jeune garçon qui était d'habitude si doux et timide venait pratiquement de lui hurler dessus.

Blessé, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.Resté seul, Kadoma se sentit honteux de la façon dont il avait

traité un de ses meilleurs amis.

_« Tout ça à cause de moi... Décidément, je ne ferais jamais rien de_

_bien »_ Pensa-t'il amèrement.

Alors que des larmes douloureuses forçaient la barrière de ses yeux, il

sentit un poids au dessus de lui.

Il n'avait pourtant entendu personne entrer.

A moins que son colocataire n'ait fait semblant de sortir!

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, Hirataka! Cria-t'il en se

redressant,animé d'une juste colère.

Il sursauta brusquement en découvrant le visage de son interlocuteur

qui au final, n'était vraiment pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

- Eh bien, est-ce une façon de parler aux gens, Kadoma?

Le garçon s'empourpra violemment.

- Ku.. Kujo sempai! Je suis désolé, cria-t'il en s'inclinant très

bas.Pardon... Etrangement, ce fut à ce moment précis, agenouillé devant la personne à qui il aurait le plus voulu caché son désaroi, qu'une larme

se décida à couler.

Comme si une digue s'était brisée dans sa course, elle fut suivie d'une

multitude d'autres.

- Je je je...

La grande main de son sempai vint gentiment tapoter sa tête et sa voix

forte et réconfortante résonna dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer, ça.

- Je... J 'en ai assez! Hier, pendant la sortie, deux garçons sont venus

me draguer ...snif... en croyant que j'étais une fille... snif! J'ai

toujours pas d'abdos malgré ... snif... mon travail acharné! Aujourd'hui, on m'a

encore volé mon short de... gym... J'en ai assez! Assez!

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, seulement entrecoupé de ses hoquets et de ses pleurs.

Finalement, il sentit les doigts de Kujo prendre place sous son menton

et gentiment relever sa tête jusqu'à ce que son visage soit bien en face du sien.

Kadoma se sentit stupidement rougir, chose qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût en un si court laps de temps, sous le regard incroyablement intense

de Kujo.Il était à présent tout à fait honteux de pleurer pour de telles futilités. - Kadoma. - A... A vos ordres! S'exclamatil en de redressant sous l'influence d'un réflexe conditionné.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de Kujo. Il essuya consciencieusement les yeux gonflés du garçon, qui rougit de plus

belle,avant se pencher vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos de la vraie force?

- Qu'elle ... Qu'elle vient de l'esprit et du coeur et non du corps!

- Bien. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour ça. Ton corps grandira quand l'heure sera venue pour lui de grandir. Le sourire de son ainé

s'étira de quelques degrés alors qu'il ajoutait:

- De plus, si tu devenais un gros tas de muscles, je ne pourrais plus

faire ça.Et sur ces mots, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de

Kadoma.

- Sem... Sempai! Bégaya Kadoma, à deux doigts de la syncope et pourtant

étrangement comblé.

Il venait enfin d'avoir la preuve qu'il était aussi spécial pour Kujo

que celui ci l'était pour lui. Même s'il n'était pas totalement convaincu de la normalité d'un tel acte entre eux, au bout du compte, ça n'avait pas franchement d'importance. Pour cacher la venue de nouvelles larmes et la teinte carmine de plus en plus sombre que prenait son visage, il se pencha et posa sa tête sur le torse puissant du karatéka.

Kujo posa sa joue sur la petite tête et s'autorisa à cajoler encore quelques minutes Kadoma avant de le repousser gentiment.

Rasséréné, le garçon illumina de nouveau la petite chambre de son sourire et se redressa, fier et droit.

- Alors, ça va mieux maintenant, Kadoma?

- Oui, Sempai! A vos ordres!

- Allons nous pouvoir aller manger maintenant ?

- Euh... S'exclama timidement le petit brun. Kujosempai? - Oui? - Avant d'y aller, est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un autre? Souffla Kadoma, la teinte cerise soutenue déjà revenue à ses joues devant la hardiesse de sa

demande. - Hum... - Un tout petit!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et se pencha de nouveau pour s'emparer des lèvres de son adorable disciple.

Bien à l'abri dans le secret de la chambre, personne ne sut jamais pourquoi ils furent tous deux si en retard pour le dîner.

Sauf peut-être Hirataka!

**Fin**


End file.
